


The Kids Aren’t Alright

by johndeaconuwu (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Clara is a child and Neil adores her, Clara is his best friend in the Nest, Demisexual Neil Josten, Exy (All For The Game), M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Fully Canon Compliant, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Neil Josten, Raven Neil Josten, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: Kevin Day is riddled with guilt about leaving behind the two youngest Ravens. He fears for the worst for them, and his worst nightmare comes true when they show up in front of Foxhole Court.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. The Perfect Court

Kevin could have vomited all over the locker room when he saw them. It was lunchtime for the Foxes, so they all piled into the boys locker room watching the news to pass the time. 

On the TV there was a picture of what Riko Moriyama was calling the “Perfect Court”. Riko sat on a red and black thrown in the center of the photo, a red crown resting on his black hair. The number one a dark black that sat on his cheekbone was dark and eye catching. Next to him stood Jean Moreau, a smug smirk on his face as he leaned against the throne. The number three just as dark on his cheek. But what made Kevin’s gut churn was the two players sat at Riko’s feet. 

Neil Josten, the star freshman at Evermore sat with one knee propped up so he could rest his right arm on it, and the other leg was spread out in front of him. He leaned back on his left arm, head tilted to the left, auburn curls fell over his piercing blue eyes and fell just above the four on his cheek.

Next to Neil was Clara Roberts, the youngest Raven recruit in history. She was only seven but the picture made her look so much older. She was squatting, elbows resting on her knees and her grey eyes stared at the camera in a bored expression. Her dark red hair was pulled into a slick backed ponytail which revealed the dark number five on her pale, freckled skin. 

They all wore Ravens uniforms, their racquets either in their hands or resting in front of them. Kevin had to cover his mouth when he felt bile crawl up his throat. 

”Am I going blind or is that a fucking child?” Nicky rubbed his eyes quickly.

”That’s a fucking child.” Andrew responded, going back to scrolling through his phone after looking up at the screen. 

”As many Exy fans know, Riko Moriyama has been putting together what he calls the Perfect Court for a few years now. After Kevin Day stepped out of the spotlight due to his injury, it was been very difficult for Riko to rebuild.” A woman’s voice said from over the photo. 

”It’s been really hard, after losing contact with Kevin, continuing with the Perfect Court felt impossible. But then I found Neil and Clara.” Riko explained over a grainy phone conversation. 

”Neil is one of the fastest players I’ve ever seen, his speed is going to be very useful to the Ravens and the Perfect Court.

”Clara is almost inhuman, I think. Her pure strength makes up for her size and age. She is going to be the best goalkeeper in the history of Exy, I can promise you that.” 

”I think I’m gonna be sick.” Kevin muttered and leaned over so his head was between his knees. 

”Kevin, did you know those two?” Dan asked. 

”All too well, Neil’s been at Evermore since he was ten, Clara’s been there since she was born. They’ve been raised to play Exy. Riko didn’t just ‘find’ them.” 

”God, that poor thing probably knew how to hold a racquet before she learned to walk.” Allison sighed, eyes filled with sadness. 

”She did, she could pitch a ball before she could talk, too. She’s the perfect weapon when she gets old enough. She might be a goalkeeper now but Riko trained in every position. She could be subbed in as a striker and completely destroy the other team.” Kevin explained from his position between his knees. 

”A child shouldn’t look that serious.” Renee frowned. 

”She looks like a mini Andrew but a red head.” Matt said, earning a rather friendly finger from Andrew. 

”She can’t really be that good, right? I mean she’s a _child._ ” Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

It was like the TV heard him, a moment later it cut to a video of the Perfect Court practicing. The team gaped at the lack of padding and helmets that the group had. They simply were just wearing their uniforms. 

”Her hands aren’t even wrapped! That can seriously fuck up her hands!” Renee yelped, she was right, Clara was holding her racquet bare handed. 

”Not when thats how she’s played her whole life, she’s used to it.” Kevin said, eyes glued to the screen.

They watched as Riko shot a ball so hard at the goal that he stumbled back. Kevin could feel the tension in the room as the ball flew toward the goal. It was a good foot over Clara’s head, Kevin heard someone suck in a breath when the ball reached the goal. 

Clara jumped up, at least six inches off the ground and slammed the ball right back at Riko’s feet. The sound the ball made when it collided with the ground was an earsplitting crack. The camera panned away from the ball and back to Clara, who just flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and leaned against her racquet as a cane. 

”No fucking way.” Dan said, “No fucking way she just did that! The only goalkeeper I’ve ever seen pull that off is Andrew!” 

”She’s trained by the best in the game and to be the best. Riko used clips of Andrew to train her.” Kevin said, watching as Neil wipes blood from his mouth where Riko had popped him with his racquet getting the ball. 

* * *

Neil wrapped Clara’s hands tightly that night. Speaking soft reassurances in Russian as he braided her hair back out of her face for the night. 

”Do you think Kevin misses us?” Clara asked in Russian. 

”I don’t know, I’d hope so.” Neil responded. 

”He saw the news today, right? He’s probably not too happy.” Clara frowned, reaching up to pinch Neil’s cheeks. 

Neil smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before getting off of her bed. 

”Sleep well, little bird. We have practice tomorrow.” 

”Like we always do.” Clara quipped as Neil snorted and shit the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to draw or knows an artist who can draw the picture of the Ravens with Clara I’d love to see it 🥺👉👈 my tumblr is @holdurponies


	2. Ravens vs Foxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I last minute changed Clara’s age from five to seven because I just thought about how tiny five year olds are.

Clara slammed one last ball away from the goal, panting hard when Riko finally called for the end of practice. She fell to her knees in the middle of the goal, Riko obviously didn’t like that, because he rushed to her, taking her head in his hands and bringing it down on his knee.

”Practice isn’t over for you, Clara. You missed three balls, that’s three too many.” Riko hissed in Japanese, “Jean, pitch to her. Don’t make it easy.” Riko commanded as he looked down at Clara, who was now cradling her bloody nose.

Riko squatted down, tapping Clara’s tattooed cheek, ”You’ve just earned this. Don’t make me burn it off you.” 

”Yes master.” Clara muttered, still catching her breath.

”You will not stop until I tell you to do so. Understood.”

Clara just gulped and nodded, standing back up, her knees shaking and she hoisted herself up with her racquet. She wiped the blood from her nose and got in position.

”C’mon, Jean. It’s okay, you don’t have to go easy on me. I need the practice.“ Clara reassured with a gap tooth smile.

”Whatever you say, bird.” Jean shrugged, and pitched to Clara.

* * *

Clara stood straight and proud by Riko’s side, the blisters on her hands were throbbing under the pressure of his hand. Her free hands fingered the hem of her dress as Riko led the team into the court that had been transformed into a dining room. 

”I expect you to behave yourself, Bird.” Riko spoke to Clara in Japanese.

”I understand.” Clara responded.

”Do not leave Rabbit’s side tonight, okay? I don’t want you getting mixed with those Foxes.” Clara just nodded, shaking her hand out of Riko’s grip and walking to their table with Neil.

When the Foxes arrival was finally announced, Clara couldn’t help but these up when one of the staff members pointed them to the same able the Ravens were sitting at. Neil resting a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. 

”Don’t even look at him, Bird. He’s not worth it.” Neil muttered in Russian, eyes focused on the table.

”I know, Rabbit, I know.” Clara whispered back.

She could hear Kevin’s rushed footsteps on the mat covering the gym floor. He sat down across from Clara, eyeing both her and Neil.

”I’m so sorry.” Kevin whispered. 

”Sorry doesn’t fix things, Kevin.” Riko tsked, “One year gone and you’ve already forgotten your training.”

”Back off.” A blonde boy hissed, Clara assumes it was one of the twins.

”Clara, look at me.” Kevin begged, Clara had to close her eyes and take a deep breath, “Bird, _please._ “ 

“Go ahead, Bird. Look at him.” Riko hissed in her ear. 

Clara clenched her jaw, holding her lips in a tight frown, and looked up at Kevin. Her nostrils flared slightly and the fire in her eyes made Kevin shift in his seat. 

”You have no right to call me that, Day.” Clara hissed in Russian.

”Clara-“

”Stop, I don’t want to hear it. Beg for forgiveness from someone else, you left us with him. You knew what he’d do.” Clara was lucky Riko hadn’t gotten around to learning Russian yet, cause she’d sure as hell earn a beating for that stunt.

The blonde boy next to Kevin twitched slightly, a manic smile spread on his lips, _Andrew Minyard._

”Poor little bird, your wings don’t look clipped to me, why don’t you fly away?” Andrew said in Russian, a sickly sweet tone laced his voice.

Clara raised her chin at him, a glare in her eyes and disgusted scowl curved her lips, “Because I know my place, and you should’ve learned yours a long time ago.” 

”That’s enough, Clara.” Neil whispered.

“No, Clara, it’s not. What is my place?” Andrew asked, enjoying the harsh scowl on Clara’s face.

”Six feet under with your wrists slit wide open.” Clara responded coolly, a smirk growing on her face when Andrew’s smile fell.

”Clara, this isn’t you.” Kevin begged in English. 

”You haven’t known me for almost a year, Day. You have no fucking idea who I am.” Clara snapped. 

Allison couldn’t help but gasp at Clara’s language, pressing her hand over her mouth when grey eyes glared at her. 

“Okay, enough.” Riko hissed, Clara and Neil shrunk back into their seats and their eyes were cast down once again. 

“What did you do to them?” Kevin asked, wide-eyed as he looked at his old teammates, his _family._

”I simply taught them who they belonged to, a lesion you never learned.” Riko smiled widely, meeting Andrew’s mania.

Andrew jumped up, hitting the table with his thighs as he popped Riko right in the face, feeling the satisfying crunch of his nose under Andrew’s fist. 

“Who fucking raised you? Who taught you that you could beat kids into submission.” Andrew hissed, leaning close to Riko’s face.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Riko smiled, leaning forward, too.

”Don’t act like I don’t know what years of abuse look like. She listens to you because if she doesn’t you beat the shit outta her.” Andrew struggled against Wymack, who was trying to pull him back.

”I don’t beat kids, Minyard. Maybe you’re projecting.” Riko sat back, a smug look on his face as he place a heavy hand on Clara’s shoulder, squeezing enough to make her flinch.

Andrew tried to shoot forward, to get Riko off of Clara but Wymack held him back. 

”He’s beating that kid, Coach.” Andrew muttered as he struggled.

”Don’t I know it, but there’s nothing we can do.” Wymack whispered, the other foxes followed behind him and Andrew to the bus, where Wymack pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and shoved it into Kevin’s shaking hands.

”Wait, are we leaving?” Kevin asked.

”Yeah, kid we’re leaving.”

”No! No, no, no! We have to go back for them, Coach! I can’t leave them again.” Kevin flew into a panic.

”There’s nothing we can do, Kevin.” Dan tried to comfort.

”Of course there is! We can take them with us!” Kevin cried out.

”Kevin. You know we can’t.” Abby said sadly.

And then Kevin opened the bottle. 


	3. Old Friends

Clara was used to getting cuts, so she wasn’t surprised by her red stained hand. She could hear Riko cursing as he walked out of the room, but Clara just sat there, staring dumbly at her hand. Where was she bleeding?

She looked down at her body, there were no cuts in her shirt or blood on any of her clothes, but she felt something wet and warm slip onto her lips. She brought her fingers up to place them on the bridge over her nose, pressing down before looking at them again. The red was darker now, she must have broken her nose. 

Neil rushed in, she heard him push the door open and him stop in the doorway. 

”I think he nicked my face a little bit, Rabbit, I’m bleeding.” Clara said, but her voice felt so far away. 

”Yeah, he got you pretty good on the face...” Neil’s voice seemed strained.

Something warm dripped into her eye, making her flinch and squeeze it shut, “It’s more than just a little cut, isn’t it?” Clara asked, still looking at her bloody hands.

Blood was now dripping on her lap from her chin, Neil sighs, “Yeah, bird. It is, I’m gonna get you a rag, put on your sweatshirt, okay?” 

Clara nodded and shuffled to the bed where her sweatshirt and pulling it carefully I’ve her head. Neil came back quickly, pressing a black washcloth to her face, making her hiss.

”It’s gonna hurt, but you have to put pressure on it, okay? I’m getting us out of here.” 

”What do you mean, Rabbit?” Clara’s voice was slightly slurred now.

Neil shushed her, grabbing her hand and snuck out of the room. He looked around the common room before running to the exit. When they finally got out of the door, Neil scooped Clara up, pressing his hand over her’s, making sure she was pressing down on the wound. He pulled her hood up over her face as far as he could and he started to run again.

”We didn’t pack anything.” Clara slurred.

”I know, we gotta travel lightly.” Neil whispered.

”Is this because of Nathaniel?” Clara whispered.

”No, honey. I haven’t been Nathaniel in a long time.” 

”Then why are we running?” Clara asked.

”Because I can’t sit back and watch Riko do shit like this to you anymore.” 

”He’s never done this before.” Clara whispered.

”Not to you, but once he starts, he doesn’t stop. Trust me, I know.” Neil responded, panting slightly as he looked around.

”Where are we gonna go?” 

”Palmetto State University.” 

* * *

Andrew leaned back in the bleachers, watching Kevin slam balls at the goal. He held the racquet with his left hand, taking a break every few minutes to shake it out before going right back to drills. They had been there for about three hours now and it was nearing four in the morning, and Andrew was ready to go the fuck to bed. 

So he hopped off the bleachers and banged on the plexiglass, Kevin turned his head to look at Andrew, who gestured to the door with a movement of his head. Kevin nodded and pulled his helmet off, and making his way to the door of the court. 

After twenty minutes of waiting for Kevin to shower and change, they walked out of Foxhole Court together. The moment Andrew stepped into the cool air of the night he knew something was wrong. He stuck his arm out to stop Kevin from walking any further. 

A yelp of pain made both of the boys jump, but quiet shushing had Andrew moving forward carefully.

”You have to be quiet, Rabbit. We’ll just wait here until Kevin comes, okay? Let me see your face.” The voice spoke in Russian, Kevin immediately tensed and moved forward quickly.

”Neil?” Kevin called out.

There was silence on the other side of the fence for a moment, before auburn hair and bright blew eyes were revealed in the streetlight. 

”Kevin, thank _god_. We need help.” Neil’s eyes were filled with panic, Kevin rushed through the gate to get to him in an instant. 

Neil grabbed Kevin’s hand and dragged him back to where Clara was slumped against a brick wall. Andrew followed behind slowly.

”I tried to stop the bleeding as much as I could but she still lost a lot.” Neil whispered as he squatted down in front of Clara. Her face was mostly blocked by a wet looking black washcloth but one of her grey eyes peeked out from behind the cloth. 

“Hi, Kevin.” She slurred.

”Hey, bird. We need to get you to a doctor, Andrew, call Abby.”

”No! No hospitals. He’ll find us.”

”I know, Abby is the team’s nurse. She’s gonna help Clara out the best she can.” Kevin explained. 

Neil looked up to see Andrew talking in the phone, he looked back to Kevin, it had been a long time since he had seen a nice face. Neil smiled weakly at Kevin before nodding, “Okay, okay.” 

Kevin pulled Neil into a hug, whispering into the younger’s shoulder, “I’m really happy to see you, Neil.” 

”Me too, Kev.” Neil whispered back.

* * *

“Kevin, I hope this is fucking important .” Abby muttered when Kevin ran to meet her on her doorstep.

”It is, Abby. I promise, Neil? You got her.” 

”Yeah, yeah.” Neil said, Clara resting on his hip, her visible eye blinking slowly.

”Oh, shit...” She rushed forward to asses Clara’s injuries, “How long ago did she get this?” 

Neil shook his head, trying his best to recall the past few hours, “About six and a half hours ago. We came from West Virginia.” 

”You were smart, that rag probably saved her life.” Abby told Neil, holding her arms out to take Clara, who was close to loosing consciousness in Neil’s arms. 

Neil handed her over, the surprise and sadness was obvious on Abby’s face when she felt how light Clara was. The woman led the three boys into her house, ordering them to sit down on the couch as she carried Clara into her guest room, closing the door behind her. 

The moment the door closed, Kevin turned to Neil, “What happened?” 

”Riko happened, don’t look so surprised.” Neil snapped. 

”If you hate him so much, why did you come here?” Andrew hissed, moving to block Neil’s view of Kevin.

”Because we had nowhere else to go.” Neil muttered.

”Then act like you don’t hate him, at least for tonight, since I have to deal with it.” Andrew said and plopped back against the couch again.

Neil frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering to himself. 

It felt like hours later when Abby stepped back into the living room.

”I had to give her about fifty stitches, the cut was close to the same depth across her entire face. What happened?” 

”Riko lost his temper on her, I wasn’t there to see it. But it’s most likely that he wasn’t thinking when he attacked her, I mean what’s the press gonna say?” Neil explained.

”The press isn’t going to say anything, and we’re not saying anything to the press either.” Wymack said, he had just walked into the house, ”Does someone want to explain to me why there are two Ravens at Palmetto State?” 

”Clara’s hurt, I couldn’t stand her being in the Nest anymore.” Neil muttered, chin pressed to his chest.

”Is it gonna scar?” Kevin asked, not wanting to believe that this was happening.

”I’m afraid so, even the best scar cream in the world won’t do much for it, it’s too deep.” Abby shook her head sadly.

Kevin sighed shakily, burying his face in his hands. Neil stood up and made his way to the guest room, closing the door behind him. 

Clara was fast asleep, red hair splayed out around her. Her skin around the gash was an angry red and the black stitches stuck out painfully in the swollen skin. Neil sat down on the bed beside her, resting his hand on hers before laying down on his side, looking at Clara carefully, making sure she wad breathing.

* * *

A week later, Allison was beyond suspicious, “Okay, Kevin has been awfully quiet this week. What the hell is happening?” She asked Dan, who just shrugged. 

”That’s it! I’m talking to Kevin!” She huffed, stomping off to Kevin but before she could make it to him, Wymack slammed the court door open.

”Okay, team meeting. Everyone in the boys locker room. Kevin, come with me.” Kevin followed behind Wymack, pulling his helmet off.

”I want to explain all of this shit to the team first, can you and Andrew keep them in here while I talk to the team?” Wymack asked.

Kevin nodded, waving Andrew over, watching Wymack lead the rest of the team into the locker room. Andrew and Kevin met Abby in the parking lot, Neil was standing with her, Clara was perched on his hip, face finally clear of stitches but still an angry red.

”Coach is talking to the team now, why don’t we play some?” Kevin asked them, excitement flashed in the two’s eyes. Clara’s bored look never left her face, but she nodded. 

Clara hopped out of Neil’s arms and walked to the Court with the boys and Abby. Andrew adjusted one of his goalkeeper racquets to the shortest setting before handing it to Clara, who nodded silently, tossing the racquet in her hands. 

”The color in here is giving me a headache.” Neil deadpanned.

Clara shrugged, “better than black.” Then she walked onto the court.

The two Raven’s played with no gear while Andrew and Kevin opted to leave their helmets and gloves off. Andrew stood at one goal while Clara guarded the other, Neil and Kevin toon turns shooting ball at the goalies, only for their shots to be returned to them with violent thwacks and sometimes a ball to the shin.

Wymack had led the team back in, Seth was seething, Dan wasn’t all too happy either but she was more interested in seeing the two Ravens. 

Allison let out a sharp gasp as they saw the four play. Clara looks just as bored as Andrew did.

”Great. We have another Andrew.” Seth groaned, rolling his eyes.

Just as he said that, Clara slammed one of Kevin’s hard-balls away from the goal, making a loud cracking noise as it collided with the ground.

”Damn.” Renee muttered.

“She’s amazing.” Matt said.

Kevin noticed the team first, holding his hand up for the others to stop playing, he led them out of the court.

”Guys, this is Clara and Neil, they’ll be staying with us until further notice.” Kevin introduced. 

Clara crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at the group, Neil just stared them down.

”I can’t believe this!” Seth huffed, his irritation slowly morphing into rage. He didn’t notice the way Clara shrunk back ever so slightly, “I mean, two _Ravens_? It literally could’ve been anybody else!” He cried out.

”They needed help.” Kevin said.

”I don’t give a damn! They could’ve gone to their parents!” That’s when Neil snapped, wrapping his arm around Seth’s throat and slamming him to the ground.

”Shut the hell up before I rip your tongue out.” He hissed, Seth gasped for air but didn’t say anything else.

”Rabbit, that’s enough.” Clara said in Russian. 

”But-“ 

“-It doesn’t really matter, right? Get off of him.” Clara cut Neil off.

”Fine.” He hissed, climbing off of Seth and walking back to stand next to Clara. 

”I hope you know what you’re fucking doing, Kevin.” Allison said, before walking out of the stadium, the rest of the upperclassmen in tow.

The monsters stayed behind, Nicky vibrating in excitement, smiling kindly at Clara. 

”What the fuck did you get yourself into Andrew?” Aaron asked.

Andrew shrugged, “I dunno. But I’m having a _great_ time.” He smiled wildly before leaving the court. 

”You better pray to some higher power that you don’t function this up, Kev. It’s a dangerous game.” Aaron hissed, following Andrew out, dragging Nicky with him.

Only Kevin, Neil and Clara remained in the orange stadium.


End file.
